cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Reena Tayn (Asharia T'Saeri)
Personality Asharia has three MDs and four PhDs in forensic study. She is a very analytical character and examines things with an almost clinical care. This currently helps her with the research work for her writing. She usually is quite restrained and tends to be polite to people unless she gets really passionate about something. She is in her matron stage and has a family with two kids: Holly T'Saeri (17, adopted), Elara T'Saeri (2). As a mother, she wants her daughters to be happy and to have a better childhood than she did. She has pale purple skin with red facial markings. She's approximately 5'6" tall, weighing about 145 lbs. She's got a thin build, but there's some muscles there, toned up. Something isn’t quite right about Asharia, however, most people seem to ignore it. Life Her biological Parents are unknown to the public but her father was a batarian. Both were killed by slave caste batarians when she was ten years old. Matriarch Mynar T'Saeri and her krogan bondmate Urdnot Scarre adopted her. Both are deceased now. Asharia has three MDs and four PhDs in forensic study with a specialization in Blood Spatter analysis. She has previously written a book on the subject, Blood Spatter and You, that is used as a textbook for classes on Earth and Thessia. She first came to the Citadel and the CDN forum after being let go from her job as a blood spatter analyst for the Ft. Lauderdale PD for being an asari in 2186. She met up with Everett Maliszewski. From there she proceeded to be hired on by the crew of the “Transcension” and later hired directly by the crew of the “Nialla.” With them, Asharia went into the adventure Into Thin Air, in which she lost her kidney due to a gut shot by the person who was their client. She went to Omega shortly after this for undisclosed personal reasons. After this was taken care of, Asharia was back on Earth again, helping out with a tough case her former forensics team was having trouble with (the Coastline Butcher). She returned to the Citadel a short while after that and got involved i with both Who Goes There? storylines. Currently, Asharia is settled on earth with her two kids and writes novels (crime and fantasy) under the pseudonym Reena Tayn. Well known works are the crime story Blood Never Lies and its sequels. She is working on a fantasy novel as her next project. Relationships and Kids Everett was her first real relationship on the board, but she's been friends with Naaya vas Nedas, Vindi Detticia, Ana'Therion, Daia T’Nara, Elara T'Meyra and others. Technically she dated Elara T'Meyra for a bit, but broke up with her for the same reason she had broken up with Everett: she needed someone who would stick around. At one point, Asharia made the acquaintance of young Holly on CDN, where the girl posted with her father's omni-tool. She then posted in dramatic fashion about the event that killed her father; it was revealed that he had been murdered by a crazed asari who used the moniker Puck. As Holly's mother had already died (in childbirth), Asharia hired the mercenary Davril to retrieve her and she took the then 15 year old asari in. She wasn't actually going to adopt her at first, but grew attached to the girl. Shortly after the adoption, Asharia transitioned into Matron stage. A night of passion led her to be with Urdnot Nutanx and the two of them were bondmates for a while. And, while it seemed everything was grand between them, it wasn't meant to last. Asharia got pregnant though and gave birth to Elara in a dramatic premature delivery. Urdnot Nutanx survived the Reaper War, but he returned to Tuchanka. Asharia thinks he has some growing up to do before he's ready to settle down with her - or anyone else. Threads of Note A very good post: Tonight Meeting Respite: A long conversation thread. Meeting one's younger doppleganger: Asharia meets the asari who would become her adopted daughter. This triggers the transition into the matron stage for Ash. Who Goes There 2: * Muckracker, searching for the truth, contacts Asharia * Secrets and Shadows: Muckracker and Vohkaidan meet with Asharia, to learn what she knows of this debacle. A Chance to Reminisce: In which Asharia meets up with Naaya for the first time in a long while. Sleepless In: Asharia meets a yahg on Erinle. ooc note avatar is provided by asari_promiscuity and is based on Michael C. Hall Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Asari Category:Citadel Space